Mirror
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: Baekhyun terus bermimpi aneh tentang dirinya yang mengerikan didalam sebuah cermin. Ia pikir cuma mimpi belaka tapi siapa sangka cermin itu malah datang sendiri kerumahnya dan hal mengerikan pun terjadi. ONESHOOT.


**Little : MIRROR * ONESHOOT***

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Byun Chanyeol (?)**

 **Genre : Family, Mysteri**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bukan Romance!**

 **Chanyeol and Baekhyun Brother Ship.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Please Enjoy The Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Aku adalah kau dan kau adalah aku."** bisik sebuah suara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang anak laki-laki berdiri ditengah kegelapan. Entah, tempat apa itu. yang jelas tempat itu gelap dan hening. Tak ada siapapun disana kecuali dirinya. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan bingung. Tak ada apapun disana. Yang terlihat sejauh matanya memandang hanya kegelapan yang tak berujung. Kegelapan yang membuat dirinya merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Ia mulai ketakukan. Ia sendirian dan tidak tahu bagaimana bisa keluar dari tempat itu.

"Eoma! Appa!" Teriaknya. Gema suaranya memantul. Meninmulkan suara-suara lain yang meniru panggilanya. Membutanya takut.. Tubuhnya mulai gemetar.

Tiba-tiba tak jauh darinya berada muncul sebuah cermin. Cermin oval dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh di tepinya. Cermin itu terlihat begitu tua dan klasik. Cermin itu bersinar di kegelapan tempat itu. menarik perhatian sang anak laki-laki itu untuk melihatnya lebih dekat. Dengan langkah ragu anak laki-laki itu berjalan pelan menghampiri cermin itu. Tapi ia kaget melihat bayanganya di cermin. Bayanganya terlihat menakutkan. Wajahnya jauh lebih pucat, rambutnya juga agak berantakan. Tapi yang paling membuat anak laki-laki itu takut adalah sorot matanya yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian, dendam dan amarah. Membuat bulu kuduk anak laki-laki itu meremang seketika. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mundur. Menjauh dari bayanganya itu.

"Aku adalah kau. Kau adalah aku…." Desis bayangan itu dengan suaranya yang mengerikan. Matanya menatap lurus kedalam mata coklat anak laki-laki itu.

"TI-TIDAK! AKU BUKAN KAU! KAU ITU MONSTER!" Jerit anak laki-laki itu bergetar. wajahnya sudah pucat pasi dan tubuhnya sudah dibanjiri oleh keringat dingin. ia ingin lari tapi entah mengapa tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan.

Bayangan itu menyeringai iblis pada anak laki-laki itu. menampakan gigi taringnya yang mencuat.

"Adalah kau dan kau adalah aku…." Desis bayangan itu lagi.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun membuka mata. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat. Sejenak ia cuma terpaku di tempat tidurnya. Mimpi itu terus menghatuinya beberapa hari terakhir ini. 'apa arti mimpi itu sebenarnya? kenapa ia terus bermimpi yang sama setiap hari? Siapa anak laki-laki dalam cermin itu? kenapa anak laki-laki itu terus saja berkata 'aku adalah kau da kau adalah aku?' berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benaknya.

Dengan ekor matanya Baekhyun melirik jam kecil di meja belajarnya. Jam 06.00 pagi. Sebentar lagi ibunya pasti akan berteriak-teriak membangunkanya. Tepat perkiraanya karena tak lama kemudian terdengar ketukan pintu di iringi teriakan khas ibunya.

"Baekhyun! Cepat bangun sayang! Sudah pagi!"

"Ya! Aku sudah bangun!" sahut Baekhyun. Ia menyambar handuk pink(?) miliknya. lalu berjalan gontai ke dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Kau bermimpi sama lagi?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun yang sejak tadi tampak murung. sekarang mereka berada di kantin sekolah. Menikmati makan siang yang lezat.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Anak laki-laki itu selalu berkata bahwa dia adalah aku, dan aku adalah dia…." Baekhyun memijat pelipisnya. Mendadak kepalanya terasa pusing. Bagaimana pun mimpi itu membingungkanya.

"Kau adalah aku? aku adalah kau? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Luhan lagi.

Baekhyun angkat bahu. Tanda kalau dia sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu kan hanya mimpi. Kata nenekku mimpi hanya bunga tidur. Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Bisa saja kau bermimpi sama karena pengaruh stres yang berkepanjangan." Kata Luhan lagi.

"Kau benar…." Angguk Baekhyun sependapat.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Ia meletakanya di rak dekat pintu. Ia heran karena ibunya tak menyambut kedatangnya seperti biasanya. Ia melenggang ke ruang tamu. Disana tampak ibunya sedang sibuk membenahi barang-barang baru. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.'ibu pasti membeli barang yang tidak perlu lagi. Dasar ibu-ibu." Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Eh? Baekhyun sayang? Kau sudah pulang?" tanya yang baru menyadari kedatangan putranya itu.

"Eoma sedang apa?" tanya Baekhyun basa-basi. Jelas ia sudah tahu ibunya itu sedang beres-beres.

"eoma sedang merapikan barang-barang kiriman Hyung-mu. Lihatlah, ia mengirim banyak barang antik untuk kita." Ujar Mrs Yong riang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti. Semua barang-barang itu kiriman kakak laki-lakinya, Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang sering mengirimkan mereka barang-barang antik. Maklum saja, Chanyeol kan punya toko yang menjual barang-barang antik. Baekhyun yakin barang-barang yang dikirim ke rumahnya sekarang adalah barang-barang yang tidak laku dijual. Makanya Chanyeol mengirimkanya ke rumah. Dasar licik!

"Kau mau mengambilnya satu untuk diletakan di kamarmu sayang?" tawar

Baekhyun baru akan membuka mulut untuk menolak tawaran ibunya itu saat matanya tanpa sengaja terarah pada sebuah cermin oval dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh di bagian tepinya. Persis seperti dalam mimpinya.

"Aku ingin cermin itu." Baekhyun menunjuk cermin yang dimaksudnya.

"Oh… pilihan yang tepat sayang. Cermin itu sangat cantik. Hanya perlu dibersihkan sedikit. Maka akan tampil seperti baru. Tentu kau boleh mengambilnya." Kata gembira. Jarang sekali Baekhyun tertarik dengan barang-barang antik pemberian kakaknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan cermin yang kini seudah sah menjadi miliknya. Ia mengamati bayanganya di cermin itu. tak ada yang aneh. Hanya bayangan dirinya dengan seragam sekolahnya yang agak lusuh dan berantakan karena tadi harus bersusah payah memindahkan cermin itu kedalam kamarnya.

Semuanya normal.

Baekhyun melambaikan tanganya di depan bayanganya di cermin. Bayangan itu juga meniru persis apa yang ia lakukan. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia tersenyum senang.

'Mimpi itu hanya bunga tidur. Tidak nyata.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuruni tangga. Tadi ia mendengar ribut-ribut dari arah pintu depan. Sepertinya ada tamu yang datang. Baekhyun mengintip dari balik tirai ruang tamu. Ia melihat ibunya duduk bersama seorang namja tampan tinggi bertelinga lebar yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Kakaknya pulang, Byun Chanyeol pulang hari ini.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Matanya menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tidak suka. Terselip kebencian dari sorot matanya. Ya, dari dulu ia memang tidak menyukai kakaknya itu. Bisa dibilang dia sangat membenci Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun sayang kesini sayang? Lihat Hyung-mu sudah pulang." menepuk kursi di sampingnya, menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya. Dengan malas Baekhyun menuruti kemauan ibunya itu. ia duduk disamping ibunya dengan wajah ditekuk.

"Ibu senang sekali Chanyeol pulang. Berarti keluarga kita lengkap sekarang. Oh ya….aku harus segera masak makan malam. Sebentar lagi ayah pasti pulang. Chanyeol kau ingin makan apa sayang?" celoteh

"Terserah ibu saja. yang penting masakan ibu. Aku pasti akan memakanya. Aku merindukan masakan ibu." Kata Chanyeol pada ibunya.

"Baiklah….. Baekhyun, sementara ibu memasak kau bantu kakakmu membawa barang-barangnya ke kamar. Setelah selesai kau segera ke dapur. Bantu ibu menyiapkan makan malam. Ibu akan masak banyak hari ini." perintah .

"Eoma…. Tapi…" Baekhyun hendak mengajukan protes. Tapi terlambat karena sudah pergi ke dapur.

Baekhyun menggerutu sebal. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang sejak tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seriangai setan. Baekhyun menatapkakaknya itu sengit. Ia tahu kakaknya itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Hah… aku lelah… cepat kau bawakan koperku ke kamarku. Aku berkeliling dulu."ujar Chanyeol datar.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perintahmu?" suara Baekhyun bergetar.

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. Ia melepas sepatunya dan bersiap melemparkanya pada Baekhyun. Tindakanya itu berhasil membuat nyali Baekhyun menciut.

"Arraseo!" kata Baekhyun mengalah. Inilah yang membuatnya membenci Chanyeol. Chanyeol orang yang kasar. Ia bukan sosok kakak yang baik. Ia tidak seperti kakak yang lain yang melindungi adiknya. Malah sebaliknya ia sering menyakiti Baekhyun. dulu sewaktu Baekhyun kecil ia sering dilempar sepatu oleh Chanyeol karena tidak mau menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Dan itu membuatnya trauma sampai sekarang.

Chanyeol kembali memakai sepatunya. Ia langsung nyelonong masuk kedalam rumah tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang kerepotan menyeret koper besar miliknya.

Butuh waktu lama mengangkat koper itu sampai ke lantai dua. Koper itu benar-benar berat. 'apa Chanyeol mengisinya dengan batu?' tanya Baekhyun dalam hati. Baekhyun meletakan koper itu di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol.

"Selesai…" kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang baru datang.

"Kerja bagus." Balas Chanyeol acuh. Ia menarik kopernya kedalam kamarnya. lalu menutupnya rapat.

Sedangkan Baekhyun kembali ke lantai bawah. Mulutnya komat-kamit tidak jelas. Melontarkan kalimat-kalimat makian untuk Chanyeol. sekitals ia tampak seperi orang yang sedang bicara sendiri, dan itu membuat yang baru pulang dari kantornya menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa bicara sendiri?" tanyanya.

"A-aniyo appa….." jawab Baekhyun gelagapan. Ia takut ayahnya mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Bagaimana pun Chanyeol adalah anak kesayangan ayahnya. Sekali ia mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentang Chanyeol ayahnya pasti akan langsung marah dan menceramahinya habis-habisan.

"Chanyeol pulang?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. 'lagi-lagi yang ditanyakan Chanyeol apa tidak ada yang lain?' batin Baekhyun kesal.

"Ya, dia sudah pulang. Dia ada di kamarnya sekarang." Ujar Baekhyun seadanya.

Baekhyun merasa muak melihat perubahan wajah ayahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah cerah ketika mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut-sebut. Selalu seperti ini. yang ayahya pikirkan hanya Chanyeol, Chanyeol dan Chanyeol… kenapa ayahnya tidak pernah menanyakan tentangnya? Malah Chanyeol?

Tanpa buang waktu lagi segera menuju lantai atas tepatnya menuju kamar Chanyeol, putra kesayanganya. Sementar Baekhyun kembali meneruskan perjalananya ke dapur, membantu ibunya memasak makan malam.

.

.

.

Makan malam itu terasa benar-benar menyebalkan untuk Baekhyun. bagaimana tidak? Sejak pertama kali ia mendudukan pantantnya di kursi meja makan itu ayah dan ibunya tidak henti-hentinya memuji Chanyeol dan toko antik sialanya itu. Bahkan ayahnya dengan terang-terangan membandingkan Chanyeol dengan dirinya yang masih sekolah dan belum bisa memberikan apapun untuk membalas jasa ke dua orang tuanya. Ini membutanya muak!

"Aku sudah selesai…" Baekhyun meletakan sumpitnya di meja makan. Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. padahal makananya baru habis setengah dan perutnya masih lapar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tidak tahan berada disana. Mungkin dia akan makan nanti kalau semuanya sudah tidur. Ia bisa mengandap-endap ke dapur dan makan lagi.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya pada istrinya.

"Molla…. Mungkin dia sedang diet. Baekhyun kan biasanya seperti itu. harus menjaga berat badan." Sahut

"Ooo…." mengangguk mengerti. Ia kembali melanjutkan makanya.

"Chanyeol kau mau tambah daging?" tawar yang lansung di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk bercermin malam-malam seperti ini. yang jelas sekarang ia sangat marah. ia marah pada keluarganya. Ia benci kedua orang tuanya yang hanya peduli pada Chanyeol. ia juga sangat benci pada Chanyeol yang selalu mendapat perhatian lebih dari padanya. Mereka semua memuakkan! Keluarganya memuakkan! Ia tidak tahu kepada siapa ia harus mencurahkan perasaanya sekarang. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk menghubungi Luhan. Dan tampaknya bicara pada bayanganya sendiri bukan ide yang buruk.

"Aku benci mereka. Mereka semua memuakkan!" kata Baekhyun. matanya menatap bayanganya sendiri. Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat butiran-butiran air mata itu meluncur dari sudut matanya melalui cermin itu.

"Aku berharap mereka semua mati saja!" jerit Baekhyun. ia menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan punggung tanganya.

"Benarkah? Kau ingin mereka semua mati?" bisik bayangan itu.

"Ya! Aku ingin mereka semua mati! Mati! Terutama Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun disela-sela tangisnya. Entah apa yang ada di pikiranya sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak sadar dengan apa yang ia katakanan barusan.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu?" desis bayangan itu lagi.

"Ya! Aku ingin kau membantuku!" jawab Baekhyun tanpa rasa takut. Ia seperti terhipnotis dengan kata-kata bayangan itu. pikiranya benar-benar kosong sekarang. Hatinya sudah sipenuhi kebencian dan hasrat ingin membunuh.

'Kalau kau ingin aku membantumu. Letakan tanganmu di depan cermin." Perintah bayangan itu. sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum misterius.

Perlahan Baekhyun meletakan tanganya di permukan cermin yang dingin. Ia merasakan kepalanya berputar. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap…..

.

.

.

"TOK_TOK_TOK!" Pintu kamar Chanyeol di gedor keras. Membuat sang penghuni kamar yang sudah terlelap terbangun dari tidurnya. Tapi Chanyeol tampaknya tidak berniat membuka pintu karena ia malah menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya.

"TOK_TOK_TOK!" gedoran itu makin lama makin keras dan kasar.

"Aish….." Chanyeol menyibak selimutnya kasar. Siapa yang berani menggedor pintu makarnya malam-malam? Awas saja kalau itu Baekhyun, ia akan langsung memarahi adiknya itu habis-habisan.' gurutu Chanyeol dalam hati. Ia berjalan sempoyongan menghampiri pintu.

"Ceklek….." ia memutar kenop pintu. ia menatap kesal orang-yang kini berdiri di depan pintunya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Chanyeol kesal.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. tatapan matanya kosong. Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum misterius. Senyum yang seumur-umur belum pernah dilihat Chanyeol.

"Membunuhmu….." Baekhyun berkata dengan nada sangat dingin.

"A-apa? Kau ingin membunuhku? Kau bahkan tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanku." Chanyeol tertawa meremehkan.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah tanganya yang mengenggam pisau dapur. Pisau itu berlumuran darah segar. Chanyeol tidak tahu darah siapa itu.

"Da-darah si-siapa itu?"Chanyeol mulai ketakutan. Ia mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Menjauh dari adiknya yang menurutnya sudah sinting itu.

"Ini? darah ayah dan ibu…. Kau mau mencicipinya?" Baekhyun menjilat sisi pisau itu tanpa jijik. Ia seakan menikmati rasa anyir dari darah itu.

"A-apa? K-kau membunuh ayah dan ibu?" Chanyeol shock.

"Ya! Dan sekarang giliranmu!" Baekhyun tertawa keras. Ia puas melihat kakaknya itu yang ketakutan begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Inilah yang ia inginkan. Melihat kakaknya takut padanya.

"Kau gila!" teriak Chanyeol. ia berusaha merebut pisau ditangan Baekhyun. tapi gagal. Pisau itu malah melukai tanganya. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari luka itu. rasanya sakit dan perih…..

Baekhyun semakin mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Ia menyerang Chanyeol membabi buta. Ia seperti orang kesetanan. Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menghindar. Ia melemparkan apapun yang ada si dekatnya kearah Baekhyun. tapi sia-sia Baekhyun selalu dapat menghindari lemparanya.

"Akh!" Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan saat pisau itu berhasil melukai bahu kirinya. Darah segar mengalir deras. Membuat baju tidur yang ia kenakan kini sudah kebas oleh darahnya sendiri. Chanyeol terlalu sibuk dengan rasa sakit di bahunya sampai tidak menyadari kalau Baekhyun sudah melayangkan kembali pisaunya siap menghunus lehernya. Kali ini Chanyeol tidak dapat menghindar. Ia memejamkan mata siap menerima nasibnya.

1 detik…

2 detik…..

3 detik…..

Apa? Tak ada yang terjadi? Chanyeol tak merasakan apapun.

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka matanya. Ia heran melihat Baekhyun hanya berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosong dan tubuh bergetar. Gerakanya terhenti. Pisau itu hanya beberapa cm dari lehernya. Apa yang terjadi?

"Prang…..!" pisau itu terjatuh dari genggaman Baekhyun. Tubuhnya gemerat hebat. Lututnya mendadak lemas. Ia bersimpuh di lantai. sedetik kemudian ia merasakan kepalanya cedenyut hebat. Lalu ia tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengejap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya. 'Lagi-lagi tempat ini' pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap sekeliling mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia mendekati benda itu. cermin itu lagi. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya ia dapat melihat bayanganya yang mengerikan.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" teriak Baekhyun lantang.

"Aku adalah kau, kau adalah aku!" jawab bayangan itu seperti biasa.

"Tidak! Kau monter!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau juga monter." Balas bayangan itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengerutkan kening.

"Aku adalah sisi yang lain dari dirimu. Kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku terlahir dari kebencianmu pada keluargamu sendiri. Kau sendiri yang menciptakanku." Jelas bayangan itu.

"A-apa? Aku tidak membenci keluargaku! Aku menyayangi mereka semua!" bentak Baekhyun.

"Benarkah begitu?" bayangan itu menyeringai setan. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun bertambah kesal.

"DIAM!" jerit Baekhyun.

"PRANG!" Baekhyun meninju permukaan cermin hingga cermin itu pecah berkeping-keping. Seketika itu juga ia merasakan kepalanya sakit. Dan semuanya kembali gelap.

.

.

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya di sekitarnya. Ternyata sudah pagi. Ia heran menyadari dirinya tertidur di lantai. Pantas saja sejak tadi ia kedinginan. Perlahan Baekhyun bangun. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut. Pusing sekali.

"Apa yang terjadi"? gumamnya bingung.

Ia menatap kamarnya yang rapi seperti biasa. Cermin itu sudah tidak ada. aneh! Seketika itu juga ia teringat kejadian semalam. Ketika ia membunuh ayah dan ibunya. Juga kejadian sewaktu ia menyerang Chanyeol dan hampir membunuh kakaknya itu.

"Eoma? Appa! Chanyeol Hyung?" gumam Baekhyun cemas.

Ia segera berlari keluar kamar. Ia menuju kamar Chanyeol. ia semakin cemas ketika tak mendapati Chanyeol di kamarnya. Kamar itu kosong dan agak berantakan. Baekhyun menuruni tangga tergesa-gesa ke lantai bawah. Tapi sepi… rumah itu sepi. Kemana semua orang?

"Eoma! Appa! Chanyeol Hyung!" teriak Baekhyun panik.

Ia berlari kesana kemari mencari keluarganya berada. Tapi nihil ia sudah memeriksa semua sudut rumah itu tapi tetap tak ada, rumah itu kosong. Hanya ada dirinya. Mungkinkah tadi malam itu nyata? Ia benar-benar membunuh keluarganya?

Baekhyun duduk lemas di salah satu anak tangga. Ia menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. bahunya bergetar, isakan kecil mulai terdengar. ia menangis. Ia menyesal melakukan semua itu pada keluarganya. Sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Ia tak membenci mereka. Andai saja ada kesempatan kedua untuknya. Ia berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi membenci ayah, ibu dan Chanyeol. ia ingin mereka kembali…

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagi Baekhyun.

Perlahan Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang masih dipenuhi linangan air mata. Matanya membulat mendapati Chanyeol yang kini berdiri di depanya seraya menatapnya heran.

"Hyung!" Baekhyun berlari memeluk Chanyeol erat. Mendadak Ia merindukan kakaknya itu.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau membuat baju baruku kotor dengan ingusmu yang menjjijikan itu." teriak Chanyeol kesal ia berusaha melepskan pelukan Baekhyun .Tapi bukanya melepaskan pelukanya Baekhyun malah semakin memeluk Chanyeol erat. Seperti takut kehilangan kakak satu-satunya itu.

"Chanyeolg Hyung… aku sangat menyayangimu…" kata Baekhyun masih dengan posisi memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku juga…" lirih Chanyeol. Tapi masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun melepaskan pelukanya pada Chanyeol. ia menatap kakaknya itu.

"Aku kira Hyung membenciku…." Baekhyun menghapus sisa-sia air matanya dengan punggung tanganya.

"Mana ada kakak yang membenci adiknya sendiri eoh? Bagaimana pun kita ini kan kelurga. Keluarga harus saling menyayangi. Aku pun pasti akan merasa sedih kalau kau tidak ada."

"Gomawo…." Baekhyun tersenyum senang. Ia akhirnya tahu kalau kakaknya itu juga menyayanginya. Hanya mungkin memang begitulah cara Chanyeol mendidiknya. Semua sikap Chanyeol selama ini adalah bentuk rasa sayangnya pada Baekhyun. setiap kakak selalu punya cara sendiri untuk menunjukan rasa sayangnya pada adiknya. Begitu juga dengan Chanyeol. semua sikap kasar Chanyeol selama ini adalah wujud perhatinya. Jadi tak seharusnya Baekhyun membenci kakaknya itu.

"Kemana eoma dan appa?" tanya Baekhyun yang baru ingat kedua orang tuanya.

"Kebun belakang sedang pesta barbeque. Kau mau ikut tidak?" belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab Chanyeol sudah melenggang ke kebun belakang.

"Hei! Tunggu aku!" Baekhyun berlari menyusul kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

*Kebun Belakang*

"Selamat pagi sayang?" sapa menyambut kedatangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru datang.

"Pagi eoma…." Baekhyun memeluk ibunya erat. Membuat heran. karena jarang sekali Baekhyun mau memeluknya.

"Kau kenapa sayang? Apa kau sakit eoh?" Mrs yong meletakan tanganya di kening Baekhyun.

"Normal…" komentar semakin bingung dengan perubahan sikap putranya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja eoma… oh iya eoma, eoma yang memindahkan cermin di kamarku ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Cermin yang mana?" Mrs Yong malah balik bertanya.

"Cermin besar berbentuk oval dengan ukiran-ukiran di tepinya…" jelas Baekhyun.

tampak makin bingung, "Kau ini kenapa sayang? Kau tidak memiliki cermin seperti itu."

"Aniyo eoma… aku punya cermin itu kiriman dari Chanyeol Hyung. Dia mengirimkanya pada kita 2 hari yang lalu." Baekhyun tetap ngotot.

"Chanyeol tidak mengirimkan apapun dua hari yang lalu." Elak eomanya.

"Ji-jinja?" Baekhyun semakin bingung. Padahal ia ingat betul. 2 hari yang lalu kakaknya mengirimkan banyak barang antik. Lalu salah satunya adalah cermin itu. Baekhyun meminta kepada ibunya agar cemin itu menjadi miliknya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin ibunya tidak ingat semua itu? bukankah ini sangat aneh?

"Sudah lah sayang. Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi." Ujar menenangkan putranya itu.

"Ayo…! Siapa yang mau! Barbeque-nya sudah matang….!" Teriak yang sejak tadi bertugas memanggang daging di bantu Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian…..

"Aku pulang!" Baekhyun membuka pintu rumahnya. Ia melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya. Ia meletakanya di tempat biasa, rak dekat pintu.

"Eoma!" panggilnya.

"Di ruang tamu sayang!" teriak dari arah ruanng tamu rumah itu.

Baekhyun bergegas meuju ruang tamu. Tempat dimana ibunya berada. Ia melihat ibunya sedang sibuk merapikan barang-barang baru.

"Eoma membeli barang barang baru lagi?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Karena setahunya Chanyeol sudah tidak pernah mengirimkan mereka barang-barang lagi.

"Aniyo sayang… ini semua pemberian Xi Ajhuma." Jawab masih dengan kegiatanya membenahi barang-barang itu.

"Eoma Luhan mengirimkan semua ini untuk kita?" Baekhyun duduk di samping ibunya.

"Ne! Xi ajhuma bilang ia baru pulang dari china. Dia membeli bayak barang antik. Jadi dia mengirimkan sebagian untuk kita. Dia bilang rumahnya sempit karena terlalu banyak barang." Celoteh

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau ingin mengambil sesuatu untuk diletakan di kamarmu sayang? Misalnya cermin itu?" menunjuk sebuah cermin oval dengan ukiran-ukiran aneh di tepinya.

Melihat cermin itu wajah Baekhyun mendadak pucat pasi. Bagaimana mungkin cermin itu bisa ada disini sekarang?

"ANDWAE….!"

THE END


End file.
